


It Started Centuries Ago

by jowritesfiction



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jowritesfiction/pseuds/jowritesfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca has been drawn to the leader of DSM since the moment she laid eyes on her. Without an explanation, she seeks her out after the Worlds competition and finds out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started Centuries Ago

The Bellas won.

They actually won Worlds and no one was as surprised as Beca, except perhaps Legacy who was crying and trying to blindly find her mom in the wings. Either way, Beca felt triumphant, but there was something that still didn’t feel right. It wasn’t as gratifying as she thought it would be. Nor was it as powerful of a high as it had been the last three times they won Nationals. There was something missing and she didn’t know what it was.

“Hey, you okay?” Chloe asked, a smug smile on her lips that she reeled in when she saw Beca falter.

“I’m fine, yeah, I just… We won, right? The Bellas live another day.” She said, faking a smile brighter than she felt.

Chloe gave her a nod, placing a hand on her shoulder before Fat Amy was squeezing them both into a hug. Laughing into Amy’s shoulder, Beca managed to scramble out of her hold, sidestepping to avoid another hug from Jessica (or was it Ashley…?). She watched her team, their joy shining off of them as they danced and cheered on stage, the adrenaline pounding through her system.

But still there was a sadness to the moment that Beca didn’t understand. She still felt a longing that she didn’t have a reason for. A longing that had motivated her to beat DSM at the Worlds. It was that longing that had her pushing her team and admitting her vulnerable side at a bonfire. It was her driving force for the majority of the year – ever since their mistake at the President’s birthday. No. That wasn’t right. It wasn’t until they saw the competition at the Car Show that Beca felt that yearning.

Scanning the crowd of people, Beca then turned her attention to the wings, searching the faces for one in particular. Even with her Bellas cheering all around her, she was still looking for the Kommissar. She felt foolish, the woman still in her head. It was that same feeling the first moment she laid eyes on her, that same bubbling, confusing, tug towards her that had Beca spewing compliments when she wanted insults.

“Who are you looking for?” Chloe asked, as Beca whipped her head around.

"Jesse." She said quickly, lying on the spot, and trying to feign innocence. But Chloe made a tsk noise and suddenly Beca wasn’t sure if she was fooling anyone anymore. Chloe took a step closer, away from the other Bellas so that they were out of earshot. She gave her a sympathetic smile, a war waging behind her eyes that Beca was surprised to see.

“What?” Beca asked, but Chloe didn’t respond.

“Nothing.” Chloe replied, a tug on her smile that turned into a frown.

Now Beca was even more confused. Chloe knew something or wanted to say something, but was trying her hardest not to. And it was infuriating.

“No. Tell me.” Beca pushed harder, crossing her arms and trying to stand up taller.

“I can’t.”

“Chloe I don’t underst-” Beca began, before getting cut off by a screeching Lilly who tackled her to the ground.

 

 

 

 

 

The hotel was buzzing with movement.

The Canadians were streaking through the hallway in nothing but smiles, as the staff tried to stop them. The Indian team was dancing with another team throughout the hall and someone was trying to start a conga line. Despite the fact that the Worlds Competition booked two halls for celebrations, Beca wasn’t able to find a single DSM member.

She figured that the German team weren’t the best at losing, but she thought she would have bumped into one of them by now. Instead they were nowhere to be found and Chloe was still avoiding her and she wished Jesse would take a hint and leave her alone. She didn’t want to be around all of these people with their laughter and smiles. She was angry. Mad at Chloe for keeping secrets and avoiding her like a child. Mad at the Kommissar for avoiding her too.

She didn’t care if it didn’t make sense.

She stumbled away from the hall, a couple drinks in her system as she wound herself through the hotel. Beca made her way to the elevator, not wanting to go back to her room, but also not wanting to be around all those people. She pressed a random bottom, wandering the halls and taking staircases until she was lost and still a little buzzed. It wasn’t until she smelled chlorine that she knew where she was, and then figured a dip in the pool might do her some good.

Entering the pool room, Beca paused when she heard splashing water and felt both curiosity and nerves in the same breath. Making her way into the room, she glanced around to find that the pool was empty aside from a lone woman swimming laps over and over. She watched the woman, fluttering in the water like a mermaid, until Beca slid on a wet patch and tumbled to the ground.

Using her hands to break her fall, she groaned out loud, knowing that she would be in pain when she sobered up. Although her pride was wounded, nothing else hurt immediately, so she sat down (away from the wet patch by her feet) and evaluated her hands. The noise from her stumble caught the other woman’s attention, as she quickly swam to the edge of the pool.

“Tiny mouse. Did you have a fall?” The blonde German asked, her head poking out of the water.

“Of course. Perfect.” Beca exclaimed, her eyes looking anywhere but at the Kommissar. She didn’t want the woman to be in her head again. And so she was going to act like she was Medusa and not look into her hypnotizing blue eyes. “Yes. Apparently. Great detective work, Nancy Drew.”

“Nancy, who?”

“Nancy Drew. She’s an American female heroine – little girl detective.” Beca explained, breaking her rule as she made eye contact.

That similar fluttering settled in her chest as she found herself swirling with emotions. The woman infuriated her but there was more than that. It wasn’t just the competitive rivalry and the pretty face. It was as though adrenaline was pumping through her body and her body had a mind of its own. Standing up, she sauntered closer to the pool, sitting at the edge and smiling slightly at the woman. The Kommissar looked back at her, an equally puzzling little smile, as she held herself above the water on her toes.

“Come swim with me.” She said softly, a request more than a demand.

“Okay.” Beca replied quickly, blinking to try and break the spell.

Slipping out of her shoes, Beca pulled her shirt above her head, and unbuckled her jeans. Standing up, she tugged her jeans down her legs and watched as the other woman took her in. She knew this was dangerous territory, but standing in her black tank top and red boy shorts, Beca felt powerful. Sitting back down, she slowly slid herself into the cool water, kicking her legs to stay afloat while the Kommissar tugged her wrist into the shallower water.

“I should have known the little mouse wouldn’t be able to swim.”

“I can swim just fine! I can’t help it that you’re all legs and part mermaid.” Beca sputtered, trying to remain afloat while being semi-dragged through the pool. But it felt like her wrist was on fire where they were connected. It was driving her insane.

“How can I be both ‘all legs’ and a mermaid? Don’t they conflict with each other out?”

“You confuse me.” Beca spat out, her feet finally planted on the floor, while Kommissar effectively pinned her against the side of the pool. They were so close that their legs were almost touching. It was like bittersweet torture for Beca.

“How so?” She asked sweetly, tucking a strand of wet hair behind Beca’s ear.

“I thought it was just rivalry and the anger of losing our tour to you, but it isn’t.” Beca began, unsure if she made sense. “You make me confused. I just… I haven’t stopped thinking about you since I saw you.” She admitted, blushing scarlet as she tried to continue. “At first it was wanting to defeat you, impress you, but then when we won; I wanted to celebrate with you. Ever since you touched me before the performance, I haven’t been able to think of anything else.”

“I feel the same about you, Mäuschen. You _verzaubern_ me. Enchant. Bewitch.” She replied, her hand sliding down Beca’s neck, until she brought it over Beca’s heart. “My heart is just as fast as yours and I don’t know why.”

“I really want to kiss you.” Beca admitted, “I think I need to.”

“Then kiss me.”

Beca smiled, as she slid up on her tippy toes and ran her hand through wet blonde hair. Pressing her face close to the other woman, she stilled for a moment, their lips almost touching. It was intoxicating, being so close to this woman, breathing in the same warm air from her breath. But then one of them was impatient and suddenly Beca felt Kommissar kiss her back and she felt her whole body turn hot and then cold.

She remembered.

She remembered dancing to jazz in Speakeasies in beaded dresses and cropped hair. She remembered Luisa fighting for her kingdom with Beca at her side. She remembered rescuing Luisa from the Roman Empire as they escaped to Egypt. She remembered living as Pirates on the sea and then settling in the New World together. She remembered all of their lives, but most vividly their first: staring into each other’s eyes under the moonlight with their hands fasted and Pieter and Chloe there to witness the ceremony that intertwined their souls.

“Luisa.” Beca exclaimed, pulling away from the kiss to really look at her. With a watery smile, she pressed her mouth against the other woman again and again. She poured her whole heart into the kiss, her hands settling on her waist. After kissing her thoroughly, Beca pulled away with a bright smile as she pressed her forehead against the other woman.

“I’ve missed you.” Beca said breathlessly, feeling so much lighter now that she knew.

“I’ve missed you too, _Liebling_.”

“It felt longer this time.”

“You always say that.” Luisa laughed, her arms still tangled around the smaller woman.

“I always mean it.” Beca said seriously, her eyes twinkling as she pulled her head away to place kisses against Luisa’s neck. “I wanted you so bad when I first saw you. I couldn’t even get my words out right.” She added with a laugh, remembering her blundering responses.

“I wanted you the moment I saw you on the computer.”

“Did you see me on Youtube?”

“Yes. Pieter and I. Well I found you and I told Pieter we needed to take your tour. Looking back…”

“Of course he agreed.” Beca said softly, still placing a couple feather-light kisses while she smiled against Luisa’s skin.

“Yes. In every life he’s still trying to bring us together.”

“How long has he known this time?” Beca asked, wanting to know how long he’s lived with all their lives in his mind and how long he had to pretend he had no idea. It was part of the deal: neither witness was able to interfere or else there would be dire consequences. And they experienced those consequences in Salem.

“He’s been with me for fifteen years.”

“Chloe’s been with me for four. She stayed at Barden three extra years for me.”

“Of course she did.”

“Sometimes I think it’s too much – what they’ve sacrificed for us.” Beca admitted, a feeling she’d had the past five lives or more. They performed the ceremony to save their relationship, binding their souls so that Luisa wouldn’t be taken by a boy from another village. It was a dire attempt to save their love and it worked, but it also sacrificed Chloe and Pieter’s freedom.

“They love us.”

“I know. And we love them. But we hurt them. Our lives hurt them.”

“Nonsense, Beca. They are our best friends. And I’d rather not talk about them right now.”

“Oh, no?” Beca said, her hesitant smile mirroring Luisa’s flirty one.

“No. I want to take you to my hotel room and show you how much I love you.”

“Well, if you insist.”

“I do.”

 

 

 

 

 

It wasn’t until much later when they were wrapped up in each other that they thought of their friends again.

“We should tell Pieter and Chloe. They’ll be relieved they don’t have to lie to us anymore.” Luisa said, as she drew soft patterns on Beca’s bare arm.

“I don’t want to leave this room.” Beca complained, curling into the blonde in protest.

“Who said anything about leaving the room?” Luisa said with a laugh, while Beca looked up with a confused expression. “Hand me my phone.”

And then Beca was groaning, realizing that with all their memories flooding in, often had her losing her shorter term ones. Things like cell phones and tattoos (Luisa had three on her body) felt like foreign concepts when they had spent so many years without them. So she chuckled, extending her arm for Luisa’s phone on the nightstand and her own still tucked into her jean pocket at the end of the bed.

“Right cell phones. Of course. Text Pieter. I’ll text Chloe.” She said, handing Luisa her phone.

After the text messages sent, Beca threw her phone onto the bedside table. Beca smiled at Luisa, her hands now roaming the other woman’s body as she began peppering kisses down the column of her neck. With her lips pressed against soft skin, Beca dipped her hand between Luisa’s legs, rubbing as Luisa fluttered her eyes closed.

Soon they were interrupted by an incoming phone call and Beca glanced over to see that it was Chloe. With a wicked smile, she held her free hand to her mouth, gesturing for Luisa to keep quiet. Grabbing the phone from the bedside table (and not removing her hand from between Luisa’s thighs), she answered the phone on speaker.

“FINALLY! Do you know what this day has been like? What this past year has been like? I wanted to tell you or give you a hint, but I knew I couldn’t and I just… it drives me crazy. Every time it drives me crazy.”

“Hi Chloe. Yes. You’re on speaker.” Beca explained, continuing her ministrations, while Luisa pursed her lips and arched her back.

While Beca slid a couple fingers inside of Luisa, the blonde gasped, a little breathy thing that had Beca grinning and putting more pressure on her clit. With one hand tangled in the sheets, and the other holding Beca’s hand in place, Luisa blinked her eyes closed as she tried not to make a sound.

“Luisa. I don’t know what you see in this girl, but I’m happy you’ve found each other again. Pieter was just saying how close he was to spilling the beans the oth-“

“Is Pieter with you?” Beca asked, stilling her hand for a moment.

Luisa arched her back again, this time grinding her hips on Beca’s hand, trying to encourage her to continue. Beca got the hint, curling her fingers slightly as she felt Luisa’s inner walls begin to squeeze down on her fingers. She was close. So beautiful and so close.

“I don’t have to answer that, Beca.”

“I knew it. You two are the most predictable people on the planet.” Beca laughed, rolling her eyes and continuing to rub furiously at Luisa.

“I’m hanging up now.” Chloe exclaimed, her voice an octave higher than normal.

“Use protection.” Beca teased.

“You’re disgusting.” Chloe said quickly before hanging up on them.

The moment Chloe hung up, Beca quickly slide her mouth to Luisa’s breast, tugging on the firm nipple until Luisa was moaning and thrashing on the bed.

“That’s right, sweetheart. I love you.” Beca said, realizing it was her first time saying that in this life, just as Luisa came apart at her hands. “So beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write. Also I have some of their past lives thought out and may make this a whole universe. IDK. Until then, this is a one shot.


End file.
